Pip
Margaret "Pip" Woolworth Carrington von Schumacher Chanel Astor Livingston Compte de Saint-Exupery Mountbatten Windsor Armani Roosevelt Von Trap Wykeham Hearst Montgomery Rothschild Johnson & Johnson Disney Dolce Gabana Von Walmart II Montgomery de Volkswagen Geico Vanderbilt Lannister van Burean Butterworth How I Met Your Mother Dubble Bubble Louise-Dreyfus Ludwig Morgan Stanley Dumont Lamborghini Forbes Zuckerberg Winthrop Winfrey Remy Martin Fitzwilliam Kennedy Motel 6 Pornhub Fairchild Pritzker Davenport von Apple Monty Python Ellsworth Aston Martin Burns Quimby Scorpio Ziff Spongebob Hilton DuPont Kinkaid Winslow Coors Oviatt Marlboro Pembroke Huffington Bush Mellon Sinclair Mellencamp Starbucks van Dyke III Montgomery Marriott Barrington Chatsworth Big League Chew Chesterfield Kensington Longbottom Bottomtooth Nottingham Burgermeister Meisterburger Tudor Hapsburg Rockefeller Onassis is an excruciatingly wealthy woman, and the heiress to the Woolworth Carrington von Schumacher Chanel Astor Livingston Compte de Saint-Exupery Mountbatten Windsor Armani Roosevelt Von Trap Wykeham Hearst Montgomery Rothschild Johnson & Johnson Disney Dolce Gabana Von Walmart II Montgomery de Volkswagen Geico Vanderbilt Lannister van Burean Butterworth How I Met Your Mother Dubble Bubble Louise-Dreyfus Ludwig Morgan Stanley Dumont Lamborghini Forbes Zuckerberg Winthrop Winfrey Remy Martin Fitzwilliam Kennedy Motel 6 Pornhub Fairchild Pritzker Davenport von Apple Monty Python Ellsworth Aston Martin Burns Quimby Scorpio Ziff Spongebob Hilton DuPont Kinkaid Winslow Coors Oviatt Marlboro Pembroke Huffington Bush Mellon Sinclair Mellencamp Starbucks van Dyke III Montgomery Marriott Barrington Chatsworth Big League Chew Chesterfield Kensington Longbottom Bottomtooth Nottingham Burgermeister Meisterburger Tudor Hapsburg Rockefeller Onassis fortune. She is married to Pop, a senile, shaking old man, and people are just waiting for him to die. Pip is not actually a real person, as she's just Meg Griffin in disguise, trying to make money. She appeared in "Con Heiress", where Brian and Stewie were trying to make her husband have a little "accident", so that they could inherent her money. Biography In "Con Heiress", Brian and Stewie both set their sights on the most moneyed woman in town, known as Margaret Woolworth Carrington von Schumacher Chanel Astor Livingston Compte de Saint-Exupery Mountbatten Windsor Armani Roosevelt Von Trap Wykeham Hearst Montgomery Rothschild Johnson & Johnson Disney Dolce Gabana Von Walmart II Montgomery de Volkswagen Geico Vanderbilt Lannister van Burean Butterworth How I Met Your Mother Dubble Bubble Louise-Dreyfus Ludwig Morgan Stanley Dumont Lamborghini Forbes Zuckerberg Winthrop Winfrey Remy Martin Fitzwilliam Kennedy Motel 6 Pornhub Fairchild Pritzker Davenport von Apple Monty Python Ellsworth Aston Martin Burns Quimby Scorpio Ziff Spongebob Hilton DuPont Kinkaid Winslow Coors Oviatt Marlboro Pembroke Huffington Bush Mellon Sinclair Mellencamp Starbucks van Dyke III Montgomery Marriott Barrington Chatsworth Big League Chew Chesterfield Kensington Longbottom Bottomtooth Nottingham Burgermeister Meisterburger Tudor Hapsburg Rockefeller Onassis or "Pip" for short. While at the Newport Yacht Club, they start to hover around in case her elderly husband should pass. However, they find out that her 99-year-old husband, Pop is really Quagmire, who is also waiting for her to die. Tired of catering to her, Quagmire agrees to a split if they can hasten her death but suggests they butt out if they can't handle it. When the news reports that she died suddenly of a heart attack, Quagmire warily credits them for carrying out the deed and hands over their half to her estate. During probate, they find she was millions of dollars in debt that they are now responsible for. Despite this, they celebrate still being alive as it is revealed that the heiress has faked her death to escape her debt and that she is really Meg in disguise, who celebrates the fact that it was another one of her episodes. Appearance Pip is an elderly old white woman who's skin is covered from head to toe in wrinkles. She was curly, wavy white hair and she has an ugly, elongated face, with a skinny ugly nose, a rounded, protruding chin, and bones under her eyes. She also has some sunspots all over her forehead. She has a big floppy pink sunhat with a light pink stripe on it. She has two flowers on it. One of them is magenta with orange stamens and one of them is purple, with no stamens. She has white pearl earrings and dull pinkish lipstick. She wears a dim pink and slightly darker dim pink striped buttoned up shirt with a popped magenta collar, magenta sleeves, and magenta pants. She also wears a white undershirt and pink slip on shoes. She is actually Meg Griffin in disguise, which means that her actual physical appearance is the same thing as Meg's and the aforementioned description is just the costume that she wears. Personality Pip is a wealthy old British woman, who acts all fancy and rich. She is extremely rich, but ever since she built a The Mindy Project themed theme park, she's put herself into some crushing debt, so she was able to fake her own death to escape having to deal with it. This means that she is a coward who can't fight her own battles and that she's also a trickster, who screwed people over with her bailing out on paying money. Trivia *Every part of Margaret's last name is a reference to a big name company, wealthy family, famous person, or popular product. **"Woolworth" is a reference to The F.W. Woolworth Company, the pioneering company of 99¢ stores. **"Carrington" is a reference to Carrington College, a high-class series of private preparatory colleges. **"Shumacher" is the last name of the famous German racecar driver, Michael Schumacher. **"Chanel" is the name of a successful fashion company. **"Astor" refers to The Astor Family, a rich family, related to John Astor, one of the richest people in history. **"Livingston" is possibly referring to the first name of Livingston Taylor, a famous singer and songwriter. **"Compte de Saint" is a reference to Sount of St. Germain, a European aristocrat. **"Saint-Exupery", which clashes with the previous name, is a reference to Antonie de Saint Exupery, a French aristocrat. **"Mountbatten-Windsor" is the surename of the male descendants of Queen Elizabeth. This is odd, since Pip is a female, but then again, she might underwent this surname, when marrying Pop. **"Armani" is another big company. **"Roosevelt" is a reference to U.S. President, Teddy Roosevelt. Either that or Franklin D. Roosevelt. **"Von Trap" is the last name of the wealthy family from The Sound of Music. **"Wykeham" is the name of a classy English Village. **"Hearst" relates to Hearst Communications". **"Montgomery" is used three times. This is just because "Montgomery" is a generic rich person name. It might be a reference to the middle name of Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. **"Rothschild" is the last name of anotherrich family **"Johnson & Johnson" is a big name company. **"Disney" is a reference to a multimedia conglomerate **"Dolce Gabbana" is a reference to Dolce & Gabbana, a fashion company. **"Walmart" is the biggest company in the world, at least in terms of the amount money it makes. **"Volkswagen" is a big-name car company. **"Geico" is an auto-insurance company. **"Vanderbilt" refers to the Vanderbilt University . **"Lannister" is the last name of the fictional character, Lord Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones. **"Van Buren" is the last name of U.S. President, Martin Van Buren. **"Butterworth" is likely a reference to the last name of the English orchestral composer, "George Butterworth". It could also be a reference to Mrs. Butterworth syrup, calling back to a cutaway in "A House Full of Peters". **"How I Met Your Mother" is a TV show. **"Dubble Bubble" is a super popular bubble gum. **"Louis-Dreyfus is the last name of famous actress and comedian Julia Louis-Dreyfus, best known for her work as Elaine Seinfeld. **"Ludwig" is a reference to famous pianist, "Ludwig Von Beethoven". **"Morgan Stanley" is a baking company. **"DuMont" is a reference to Allen B. DuMont, the inventor of color television. **"Lamborghini" is a highly-expensive car. **"Forbes" is a widely-read magazine. **"Zuckerberg" refers to Mark Zuckerberg, the creator of FaceBook. **"Winthrop" refers to the Winthrop University, with a successful professional basketball team. **"Winfrey" is the last name of talk show host,Oprah Winfrey. **"Remy Martin" is another big name company. **"Fitzwilliam" is a reference to another preparatory school, known as Fitzwilliam College **"Kennedy" is the last name of U.S. President, John F. Kennedy. **"Motel 6" is another big name car company. **"Pornhub" is one of the world's most visited porn websites. **"Fairchild" references to Fairchild Semiconductor International Inc. **"Pritzker" is the last name of a billionaire politician, J.B. Pritzker. **"Davenport" is a college. **"Apple" is a multinational phone company, that invented the Iphone. **"Monty Python" is an comedy group **"Ellsworth" is some other company. **"Aston Martin" is a car company, not to be confused with the first "Aston" in her name. **"Burns Quimby Scorpio Ziff" are all the last names of rich characters from The Simpsons. These would be Mr. Burns, Mayor Quimby, Hank Scorpio, and Artie Ziff, respectively. **"Spongebob" is a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. One of the most famous and long-running children's cartoons in the world, and a cash cow for Nickelodeon. **"Hilton" could either be a reference to the hotel company of the same name or the famous celebrity, Paris Hilton. **"DuPont" is another company. **"Kinkaid" is a college. **"Winslow" is a railway station in England. **"Coors" is a reference to Coors Brewing Company, a famous beer company. **"Oviatt" is a reference to Delmar T. Oviatt Library, a famous, classy, high-praised library. **"Marlboro" is a cigarette company. **"Pembroke" is another fancy college. **"Huffington" is a reference to the widely known political website, The Huffington Post. **"Bush" is a reference to the wealthy family, containing the two U.S. presidents, George H.W. Bush and his son, George W. Bush. **"Mellon" refers to Andrew W. Mellon, a former secretary of The United States, whatever that means. **"Sinclair" is yet another community college, of which she is heir to the fortune of many. **"Mellencamp" refers to famous country singer, John Mellencamp. **"Starbucks" is a famous, successful chain of coffee shops that hipsters hang out in. **"Van Dyke" is a reference to famous successful comedian, Dick Van Dyke, best known for his widely popular comedy series, The Dick Van Dyke Show. **"Marriott" is a reference to Marriott International, a hospitality company. **"Barrington" may be a reference to Barrington Court, an ancient courthouse, where big political events take place. It's been around since the 1550's. It also could be a reference to a rich family within Family Guy, the Barringtons who own the country club. **"Chatsworth" is in reference to the Chatsworth House **"Big League Chew" is a kind ofbubble gum, that they give away at baseball games. **"Chesterfield" is a reference to Chesterfield County, Virginia, a county in Virginia. **"Kensington" is the name of a royal district in London. **"Longbottom" is the last name of Harry Potter character, Neville Longbottom. **"Bottomtooth" is a reference to the recurring Family Guy characters, James William Bottomtooth III, an uppity high-class British guy, with a massive underbite. **"Nottingham" is a city in England. **"Burgermeister Meisterburger" is a fictional character from the classic Christmas special, "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town". He was a rich mayor, who had a lot of money. **"Tudor" is a reference to Tudor Watches, a Swiss watch making company. **"Hapsburg" is a reference to the House of Hapsburg, a very rich and fancy house. **"Rockefeller" is a reference to John F. Rockefeller, a rich guy, who became rich for striking oil. **"Onassis" is a reference to Aristotle Onassis, another extremely rich and famous man. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seniors Category:Caucasians Category:Rich People Category:High Class Citizens Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Business Owners Category:Greatest Generation Category:Fictional Characters Category:White Collar Workers Category:Brits